Ma Vreedle
Ma Vreedle was the main villain in The Mother of All Vreedles and is the mother of Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle and Pretty Boy Vreedle. She is known for being a very threatening criminal as even Kevin and Vilgax were shown to be afraid of her. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Ma Vreedle looks like a very plump female Vreedle (even fatter than Rhomboid), has short blonde hair and wears a pink dress and white gloves. In Omniverse, Ma Vreedle retains her short blonde hair and is still very fat. Now, she wears a red hat and a long yellow dress with a red jacket. Personality As described by Kevin, Ma Vreedle is far more dangerous than her cloned sons, more intelligent than Octagon and more violent than Rhomboid. Even while being considered dangerous, she is still quite light-hearted. Despite being a greatly feared criminal, Ma Vreedle has a powerful maternal instinct and desires greatly to be a mother. However, her maternal feelings do not extend to her eldest sons since they were made from a bad batch of cloning material and shows high favoritism towards her perfect Pretty Boy clones since they were properly made. She doesn't express pride in Octagon or Rhomboid, near all communication with them is barking orders, and after a while she decides she doesn't need them anymore and tries to outright kill them. Ma Vreedle views her action as justifiable since she's killing only six billion humans but creating 3 to 400 billion Vreedles. Nonetheless, Ma Vreedle doesn't think it's right to put other mothers in the same burdens she has to go through. Powers and Abilities Ma vreedle bandages.png|Bandage Physiology Omotherwherearethou 17.png|360° vision Ma Vreedle doesn't appear to possess any real powers except for enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and two eyes on the back of her head. Ma Vreedle's ferocity and brutality allows her to even take on the entire staff of Plumber's HQ singlehandedly. Like other Vreedles, Ma Vreedle can survive in space without apparent difficulty. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ma is not scared of Toepick.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121550707572 Weaknesses Ma Vreedle's only real weakness is her maternal instinct toward Pretty Boy and its clones. As such, Sandra was able to convince Ma Vreedle not to blow up the Earth, by comparing her relationship with her own son. Seeing how much she loved her own son, Ma Vreedle backed down and the planet's destruction was averted. In addition, she is still not very intelligent and tends to act without thinking. As seen in Vreedlemania, Ma Vreedle can be distracted by bubble wrap. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' (first re-appearance) *''Vreedlemania'' Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ma Vreedle was inspired by Ma Barker, Ma Parker, and Ma Beagle.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/422965549115395128 *Interesting point of fact, Ma Vreedle is one of the very few opponents that Ben Tennyson couldn't beat in direct combat by himself. *According to Magister Patelliday: **Ma Vreedle is wanted in 12 systems and has been banned in 27 others. **Rumor has it that Ma Vreedle made Vilgax cry. In Vreedlemania, this rumor is shown to be true. *Ma Vreedle's abilities appear to be literal example of metaphors associated with mothers. Having eyes on the back of her head and being able to tie others up in her apron strings. References Category:Villains Category:Female Aliens Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Vreedle Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Undertown Residents